Truth or Dare: Percy Jackson style!
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: What happens when you play a simple game of truth or dare? What happens when you throw a few demi-god's into the mix? Extreme dares, an awesome prank, a little romance and...a shirtless Percy?
1. The game begins!

**OK so this is my first real story that I created without any ones ideas AT ALL!!! even thouh it is a commonly used topic.... whatever. Just read what happens when you combine 5 demi-gods (and a dryad)in an intnse game of truth or dare!!!! ready, set, READ!!!!!!!!!**

**Annabeth:puckabrina-percabeth101 does not own Percy Jackson and the olympians!!!!**

**Nico:But she does own Kristin**

**Percy: Shut up Nico they don't need to know who she is yet!!!! you couldve waited till the end**

**Grover: Yea nico you ruined the surpise!**

**Nico: But guys if I didn't then they wouldn't know and P-P101 would be in trouble with the law! and they deserve to know that shes --**

**Me: *covers Nico's hand with mouth* Just read the story and find out!**

I woke up that morning thinking it would be like any other. Wake up, eat breakfast, train, hang out with friends, train,lunch,train,train,train, 5 mins of relaxation,dinner, sleep. Boy was I wrong! The morning routine was pretty normal but at lunch Chiron gave us all a big surprise.

"I am happy to announce that Mr.D is allowing you all to have a break for the rest of the day." He paused as we chatted with each other "You are free to do as you wish, but do not leave the camp, for your own safety. Enjoy our time. Use it wisely" He finished as he stared galloping off to the Big house.

It was silent for a moment, but then we all erupted in cheers! We never stop practicing!!!!!!!! I can finally have some free time of my own. Well, at least thats what I thought would be happening.

I watched as Annabeth,Grover,Juniper, Nico, and Kristen strolled over to my table. Now before any one gets confused, Kristin is a new camper, she's thirteen years old, Nico's age actually. Even though her dad is Apollo,god of music, and her mother is a famous singer, she's embarresed to sing in front of anyone. I never would say this, to him unless I wanted to be attacked by dead people, but I think Nico has a crush on her. They've been really good freinds since she's arrived, and there's a rumor that he's the only one to ever hear her sing.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked

"Well, we were going to go down to the beach to play a game of truth or dare extreme!" Grover said happily.

"Sounds fun but whats with the-" I started

"Extreme" annabeth finished for me. She sighed "No one knows but Grover, were playing by his rules"

"Alright, I'm in" We started heading over to the beach. When we got there we sat in a shady portion of the sand underneath a tree. Suprisingly no one was using there free time to hang out at the beach. It was like the place was reserved just for us.

We all sat down in a circle as Grover instructed then he started explaining the rules.

"Okay the penalties first." He said "If you fail to do a dare then..you have to lick Peleus skin"

Now I know why this was extreme truth or Dare. Peleus hasn't been bathed for months!

"EWWWWWW" Annabeth shriked.

"Well thats why he calls it extreme" I said

"Babies" Grover muttered"And if you fail to tell the truth then-"

"How will you know if were telling the truth or not" Kristen asked

"You see I can read emotions so I can tell if your lying or not"

"Oh" she said looking down at her shoes, her long blonde hair coverin her face. I could tell what she was thinking, _This is NOT going to be easy!_

"Anyways the penalty is..you have to lose one article of clothing!" He said satisfied with the punishment

I looked around and everyones face was masked with horror. I felt bad for Juniper she was just wearing a simple purple dress, but lucky for her she had jewlery which i guess would pass as clothing.

"Alright let the game begin" Grover announced "Ill start" He started looking for his first victim.

"Nico" He said. I saw Nico's eyes widen "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" he said "Im fearless"

"I dare you to.. climb to the top of the tree and jump down-"

"easy" Nico said

"Without your powers" Grover finished.

I saw Nico stiffen a little.

"Fine"he simply said

We all watched him climb the tree. Once he reached the top he looked down, and even from this distance you can tell he was getting dizzy. Finally He jumped, lucky for him he landed on the soft sand. Unlucky for him he kept roolling until his head landed on Kristins lap.

"Good morning sunshine" Kristin said in a mock tone then giggled and pushed his head off her lap.

"Ha ha very funny" He said trying not to sound embaressed but he was blushing redder then a tomato.

After we checked that Nico was not bruised or hurt in any way we continued the game.

"Um" Nico hesitated "Juniper" he finally picked, "Truth or Dare"

"Uhhhh Truth" She said, she had a mask of worry on her face

"Who was your first crush?" Nico said, an evil grin planted on his face.

"Well ummm.." She said nervously eyeing Grover "Uhhhh"

"Just spit it out already!!" Grover shouted at her. Then he calmed down "Sorry"

"Well ok" She said "It was Luke, but come on almost every girl had a crush on him"

"Good" Grover said "Your telling the truth at least"

"Phew" Juniper said as a sigh of relief "Well I don't like him anymore, I got my eyes on a satyr" she smiled

Grover smiled and leaned in to kiss her when i said "Get a room"

They both pouted and luckily didn't kiss.

"OK Annabeth truth or dare?" Juniper asked

"Dare" Annabeth answered

"I dare you to tape a sign to Mr.D's back that says, 'I feel pretty today'" Juniper said

Wow. Who knew Juniper had an evil side?

"Fine" Annabeth said and smiled we all watched her run to her cabin to get the paper and pen. She came back and sat down. She wrote in bi, pink girly script 'I feel pretty today' then smiled.

"This will be cake" she said

"I'll go with her to make sure she gets it on his back" Kristin offered

"Sounds good" Juniper said

We watched th two girls bolt away and sneak into the big house. When they came back 15 minuets later they were giggling like mad.

"It..was hilarious...when he saw..the..sign" Annabeth said in between laughs.

"Especially when.... Chiron asked why he... felt pretty..." Kristen said, and the girls laughed even harder then collapsed into the sand.

I guess there laughter was contagous or something because after they collapsed our whole group was laughing maniaclly

after about 10 minutes of laughing we all stopped and decided to continue the game.

"Percy" Annabeth said "Truth or Dare?". Oh no.

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to...wear my girliest dress for the next five rounds" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Can I see the dress first?" I asked

"Nope" Annabeth said " But I will tell you that it was a gift from Silena.

No way was I wearing a dress from Silena. The Aphrodite clothing was WAY to girly for me

"No no way" I said

"Well then" She said in triumph "Which article of clothing will you be removing?"

Oh man I forgot about the penalty. I didn't think the rules would be so harsh. I was only wearing a shirt, shorts, and sandals. Hey sandals count.

I took off my left ssandal and smiled. Annabeth looked dissapointed that I hand found a loophole in the rule, but then we just continued the game.

"Alright, Kristin" Kristin gulped "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhh truth" She said

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone at camp?"

"Uhhhh" I could see her eyes flash towards Nico for a second but, by the looks on their faces, nobody saw. "Nope your wrong" she said in a voice a little higher then normal"

"She's lying" Grover said "Looks like someone's gonna have to lick peleus" Grover said.

"I am not" She stammered. But even I could tell she was lying.

"Whatever the punishments done" Nico said smiling

Kristin pouted and begged, but she lost. All truth penalties would be done after the game was finished so she had a long wait. By the way she was looking around, I think she was looking for an escape route.

"Grover" Kristin said "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Grover said

"I dare you to let us bury you in the sand, and pat it deep enough so your immobile"

Grover was clausetraphobic. Uh Oh.

**So did you guys like it? did you hate it?**

**Nico: I liked it**

**Annabeth: Nobody cares about your opinion Nico**

**Kristin: Now that's just mean**

**Grover: Eh.. he gets used to it**

**Nico: N- yes. Hey who wants to go play a boardgame**

**Percy: Just shut up Nico were already playing truth or dare!**

**Nico: Fine *sticks tongue out***

**Me: Ignore them.. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. It's getting hot in here!

**OK I'm very happy to announce that I will continue doing Truth or Dare. I will also try to work on my grammar and OOCness but there's something I've noticed. If your an author and you've ever recived flames you know they can be harsh. But it doesn't matter. Whatever were putting on these fanfiction pages is our own creation. We should be proud of it. Who cares if it's a little OOC or there's a few simple grammatical errors. I bet you Rick Riordan made tons of errors. But he had alot of people to help him fix them. But anyways who cares as long as your not spelling everything wrong and making everyone way too OOC. Just have fun. That's why it's called fanfiction. Right?**

**So saying that I am dedicating this chapter to Colorful Catastrophe who helped me to relize all this.**

**Now enough wasting your time with this. Here's the story!**

Truth or Dare?(Kristen's POV)

I knew my dare would be hard on Grover. He was really claustrophobic. I doubt he's going to accept the dare.

"Uh I think I'll just take of my hoodie" He said nervously. I knew he would be to scared. Whatever.

I just smiled, "Your turn" I told him

"Fine," He said "Percy," He picked

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhh, Truth?" Percy said, it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Give me three words you would use to describe Annabeth" Grover told him.

Percy blushed like the words were embarrasing in his mind. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Serious, Annoying, and braniac" He said, though we could tell he was lying. Well, everyone except Annabeth.

"WHAT!?!?!" Annabeth screamed

"I was just-" Percy started his face pale. No one wanted to mess with an angry Annabeth.

"Just what?" Annabeth said standing up, her face red with anger.

"Well- it's hard to explain" Percy said in a small voice.

"You know what forget it" Annabeth said stomping off towards her cabin

"Annabeth wait!" Percy called after her. Then he looked back at us,"I'll go get her" He said running after her.

"Well there goes two players," I said.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop playing" Nico said

"Alright then," I said turning back to face everyone "Who wants to take Percy's turn"

"I will" Juniper said

"Go ahead" I smiled

"Alright then, Nico" She looked at the all black wearing boy next to me "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" He said, picking up sand and letting it run through his fingers.

"I dare you to kiss Kristen!" Juniper said evilly. I blushed a deep red. I had always liked Nico. He was one of my first friends at camp, other then my cabin mates. He was always kind or friendly when I was around, and he always protected me whether in be from bullying or being in a full on monster battle. I looked over and saw that his face was so red it could have practically taken over the work of the sun.

"Uh-" He said speechless. He looked over at me, as if to ask me of it was ok. I nodded slightly and looked down at my feet. He got up and walked over to me. I stood up.

When he kissed me it felt like there was a -click- or a spark. Something magical. It was a simple kiss at first, but then I started to really get into it. My hands tangled there way into his hair when we heard an "ahem" coming from Grover.

Me and Nico were blushing like crazy. We both sat down.

"Well," I managed "That was, pleasent"

"Yes, very pleasent" Nico said not meeting my eyes, "We should, uh, go check on Percy and Annabeth"

"Good Idea" Grover said. We all got up and started heading toward the Athena cabin. When we got there we waited outside the door and listned for any screaming. There wasn't any.

"Well, that's weird," I said "Annabeth should still be screaming at Percy"

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to hear so there talking it out." Juniper suggested

"Well lets go in and see" Nico said reaching for the doorknob. I reached out and stopped his hand. We both blushed and pulled away.

"That's an invasion of privacy." I said. Then I noticed a peephole in the door. I went to it and looked through it. What I saw shocked me. It was Percy and Annabeth. Sitting on the windowsill. Holding hands. Kissing.

I backed up and motioned for everyone else to follow.

"What are they doing in there?" Grover asked

"Oh nothing, just, you know, Making out!" I stated. Everyone stared at me in shock. I just kept nodding my head.

"oooh, I just knew they would get together!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Well they should have come back to the game instead of just sitting in there kissing" Grover said

"We should give 'em a little scare" I said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked

"I've gotta plan" I said, then began to explain my plan to them.

**OK I know that ended in a cliffy but I have to stop somewhere. Well please let me know what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The plans and some sleep

**I am sososososo sorry for not updating in so long! School has really caught up with me! So many projects and tests and there barely giving us time to breathe! Sorry I know you probably don't want to hear me rant on about my boring life so...without further ado...  
****  
Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Rick Riordan, 'cause if you do then your probably daft in the head... If I WAS Rick Riordan then there would be at least 8 books in the series and Rachel Elizabeth Dare would die a slow and painful death as she watched Percy and Annabeth kiss...**

**Onto the story!**

The plan(Kristen's POV)

Everything was set up for our little plot to humiliate Percy and Annabeth. First we had the Hephaestus cabin build about 40-50 of those mechanical spiders to engulf the cabin and scare Annabeth out of her wits. We knew she would come sprinting out of the cabin in desperation to escape the little crawlers. Nico was going to momentarily mist them and shadow travel them over to Thalia's pine tree, where Grover was waiting, to make it seem as if they had just arrived. We had also set up video camera's around the cabin area to film the whole spectacle of terror. After Percy, Annabeth and Grover came from the pine tree, we had made sure that EVERYONE in the camp would pretend to not know who they are at all. We would treat them as new campers and have them sleep in the Hermes cabin as Undetermined demigods. We wanted them to be as confused as possible.

We also have the Aphrodite Cabin giving them makeovers when they realize that they are 'new campers'. Then Juniper and Silena are going to 'flirt' with Percy, and Grover is going to 'flirt' with Annabeth. Me and Nico are going to make sure everything stays according to plan.

Basically, we wanted them to be as confused as possible.

And this was all going to take place in 3...2...1... BOOM! I pointed to Nico and he pressed the button to release the spiders. Through the window I could see some of the spiders entering through cracks in the wall and I could see Percy and Annabeth's reaction to them. Well. Mostly Annabeth's reaction.

She jumped off of the windowsill and I could hear her scream from outside the door. I looked over my shoulder at Grover who was waiting by the pine tree. I couldn't really see his face, but he was covering his ears, which meant that he had heard the scream too. I smiled inwardly and ran for cover behind a tree. After making sure I was out of sight, I watched as Annabeth ran out of her cabin screaming for dear life, Percy following behind her. I could see him pull out his famous sword, Riptide to fend off the spiders.

Before he could uncap it, Nico came up behind them and snapped his fingers. Only demigod children of the big three were able to control the mist on demigods and only for a brief amount of time. I watched as Nico pulled them into the shadows and disappeared. I knew he had shadow traveled to Thalia's pine tree but I didn't look back. Suddenly, someone put a cold hand on my shoulder and I automatically jumped in alarm, preparing to face my attacker. I blushed when I realized it was only Nico.

"Oh," I said lamely "You scared me,"

"No duh" He said giving me one of those rare smiles of his. His eyes were tired and I knew he wouldn't have energy to do much. Shadow traveling still makes him really tired. Then I saw his body go weak and he fell from tiredness. Right on top of me. I felt my cheeks flush and looked down at my feet. I gathered up all my strength to drag him down towards the Hades cabin which had been newly built earlier this summer. When we reached his cabin I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. I couldn't see much because of the dark tinted windows, but I could clearly see Nico didn't like to pick up after himself. Clothes, food, trash, you name it, he had it. All over the floor of course. I gently placed Nico in the bed closest to the door. I placed his blanket right above where his stomach and chest meet and sat down next to him, careful not to wake him.

All I could do was stare at his gentle face. He looked so calm I swear I could've fell asleep myself. I brushed his messy hair out of his face and smiled when his nose scrunched up. He looked so cu-_STOP!_ I mentally hit myself and watched him as he mumbled in his sleep turning on his side so he was facing me. I caught a few words like, 'Kiss', 'Kristen' and 'pretty' I blushed. Did he really think I was pretty? He was probably talking about someone else...

I felt a strong grip on my wrist and realized he had reached out and grabbed it. He pulled me down hard and I almost yelped. His arm wrapped around my figure and he held me tight. I tried to squirm but couldn't budge.

_Shoot!_ I remembered two campers weren't supposed to be in the same cabin together let alone the same bed. I tried to free myself once again from Nico's strong grip but failed and sighed. My eyes began to droop and I felt very tired. Maybe a _few_ minutes of sleep couldn't hurt anybody. I sighed and gave in, hearing a few more words escape Nico's mouth, these more clear then the last. ' I love her'.

* * *

**Yea I know this had NOTHING to do with the game or the prank really but I just wrote what my gut told me to and I'm actually really proud of it...**

**Next chapter is going to be in Percy's point of view so you'll get to know more about how the prank turns out. I also wan't you guys to give me idea's for truth or dare question's to ask them when I start the game back up. **

**One more thing... REVIEW!**


	4. 3 words dosen't cut it

**I am SO sorry! I haven't really had time to update, there's a lot going on right now. But I'm updating now so that's a good thing! **

**VOTE!: Which story do you like better- Truth or Dare: Percy Jackson style! OR 7 years later?**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Percy Jackson? Actually I do own Kristen…**

**Oh, and guys I know I said I was going to show you the Percy's view of how the prank planned out on them but that will be in the next chapter. This chapters going to be what happened in Annabeth's cabin while the others were playing the game without them ;).**

3 words doesn't cut it (Percy's POV)

"Annabeth wait!" I called, and watched Annabeth run off towards her cabin. I didn't mean to be that harsh but, I was only kidding. Besides she probably would have the same reaction if I told her the actual words I was thinking. I turned back towards the group, "I'll go get her,"

I ran off after Annabeth as fast as I could. I quickly gained on her and before she could reach her cabin to shut the door in my face, I stopped it with my foot and she still attempted to slam it shut. I quickly pried it open and stepped inside. She walked towards her bed and sat down with her head in her hands, her back facing me. Her shoulders were shaking slightly.

I sat down beside her and hooked my arm around her shoulder, "Annabeth, I-" But she shrugged me off and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and watery.

"I don't want to hear it, Percy," She said standing up. I knew she was upset now. She never called me Percy unless it was serious. I grabbed her wrist and sat her back down so she was facing me.

"Well too bad. Your smart enough to know I won't let you be mad at me without letting me explain myself first," I told her sighing.

She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. It was probably the best reaction I was going to get.

"What I said out there, Annabeth, none of that was true," I said plainly, "I didn't mean any of that. I wasn't being truthful at all, and, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded. When she continued not to give me an answer, or even look at me for that matter, I was about to just give up and walk away when I heard her whisper, "Prove it,"

"How am I supposed to prove it?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me.

"Just prove it," Was all she said.

"Fine!" I turned to face her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Annabeth Chase," I began "3 words doesn't cut it." She looked at me confused.

"I cannot even tell you how many words I would use to describe you," I said standing up feeling powerful.

"Your graceful; your tough, in a good way; your strong, your trusting, you're brave, your fierce, your very smart, your beautiful, you're just-" I looked directly at her, "Perfect,"

Her mouth was open and her eyes were tearing up again. I sighed running my hands through my hair. I turned and was about to walk through the door when she called, "Percy wait!"

I turned and she was standing beside her bed, her hair gracefully flowing down her back behind her, and her eyes read and full of tears.

"Thank you," She whispered. I smiled and she ran towards me engulfing me in a large, painful, bear hug.

"Annabeth," I choked out, "can't…breathe,"

"Oh sorry," She said and pulled away. Air found its way back into my lungs and I slowed my breathing. Annabeth looked at me and blushed turning to go back to the windowsill.

"You're the best friend I could ever have, Percy," Annabeth said looking up at me. I sat down beside her and looked out at the camp.

"Thanks, and it's the same for me Annabeth." I told her. We stared out the window for what seemed like hours before she finally spoke up.

"Did you mean it," She whispered.

"Of course I meant it," I told her and she grabbed hold of my hand. I looked down at our hands and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Annabeth, I-" But she interrupted me…again.

"Shhh, just enjoy the silence of the moment." She said leaning her head against the frame of the window and closing her eyes.

I did too and what she said next shocked me. Shocked me down to the core. Shocked me so much that it actually felt like Zeus had just zapped me with 1,000,000 volts of lightning.

"Percy, I-I-I love you," She said before I almost collapsed and fell off the windowsill.

"Wh-what?" I asked blinking my eyes rapidly. Annabeth still looked very calm.

"I love you," She said again. It took me a few more minutes to process everything. Me. Of all people. She loves. ME.

"I love you too, Annabeth," I finally said, smiling at her. She smiled and then leaned in and kissed me. And I don't mean a small peck on the lips, I mean she _kissed _me. I couldn't believe it for two seconds, yet it was happening. Annabeth Chase was kissing me, Percy Jackson.

I smiled inwardly and didn't hesitate, I immediately kissed her back. I heard it thunder once outside but I knew it couldn't rain in the camp so I ignored it. We sat on that windowsill for what felt like days and days. My brain felt like it had completely shut down and my lungs were scratching for air so I breathed through my nose. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and I put mine on her waist.

What felt like about 15 minutes later, we pulled away and I smiled at her, loving the glint in her eyes even though they were still tainted red from her crying. I was about to pull her in for another kiss when we heard a loud _BOOM_ from outside. I was about to go investigate but the sound of clicking filled my ears. I drew riptide, but didn't uncap it. Just then about 20 spiders entered through the cracks in parts of the wall and more were following.

Annabeth screamed an ear splitting scream and bolted out of the cabin I quickly followed and once outside, uncapped riptide. An unknown sensation engulfed me when I stepped out of the cabin and I fell into total unconsciousness.

**Yea not my best work and I'm sorry it started this story started out sloppy. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Guys, check out my other Percy Jackson story, 7 years later, too and then vote: Which story do you like better: Truth or Dare: Percy Jackson style! OR 7 Years Later.**

**If I get 20 review by tomorrow I'll update on Tuesday!**


	5. Makover time!

**Ok guys sorry for not updating for so long! I had some REALLY bad writers block! But now I'm updating so…**

**Guys, .. I really need your votes guys, because I'm going to have to start writing all of my stories now because summers almost over for me. I go back on September 8****th**** and guys, you might not see me at all on fanfiction until like, November. I've got a bunch of Really important tests and stuff I'll be taking this year, and I just can't afford to be on fanfiction everyday **** So please start voting so I can get working.**

**Oh and guys I need some great ideas for truth or dare questions. I'm like all out. So that would be great. And guys, I hate to break this to you but this story's got about 2 or 3 chapters to go before I finish it.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

As soon as I was unconscious I knew something was going on around me. I could feel my head begin to pound and a rushing sensation buzzed through my body. A few seconds later I woke up at Thalia's tree.

"C'mon guys were almost there," I heard Grover say "Just take a few more steps and we'll be in the barriers of the camp."

"Uh Grover, what are you talking about?" I asked standing up, and, realizing Annabeth was next to me, helped her up too.

"Wow, Percy of must have hit your head pretty hard. You don't remember anything that just happened.

"I just remember being in Athena's cabin with Annabeth," I said scratching my head and blushing at the memory of what had just been going on.

"OK, we need to get you to the infirmary." Grover said leading us both into the camp.

"OK, Grover, What is going on?" Annabeth asked sternly.

"Umm, you guys were just fighting a few hellhounds while we were trying to get into the camp." Grover said.

"Uhhh, no we weren't," I said

"Umm, yes you were. You really don't remember do you?" He asked and I gave him a blank look "You guys were both students at Goode high school? Your scents are too strong? I'm your protector? You freaked that I'm half goat? You don't remember any of it?" He asked

"Uhhh, No…What the heck just happened?" I asked and Grover sighed and turned around saying welcome to Camp Half Blood!" I looked around and saw people turning and smiling and pointing at me an Annabeth. They looked as if they had never seen us before. I looked over at Annabeth and whispered to her, "Do you have any idea of what is going on?" She shook her head no. Not a good sign

Grover continued to talk about Camp Half-Blood like we were new campers. I zoned him out and tried to figure out what was going on. I heard him finishing up about what the cabins meant and which cabin belonged to whom when I saw Silena Bearegard rush up to me and Annabeth.

"Hi guys, I'm Silena, leader of the Aphrodite Cabin." She paused as if waiting for applause and then continued. "I noticed you guys come in in those dirty, ratty clothes-"

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled but Silena ignored her "- and I just wanted to see if you guys wanted a makeover?" I was about to protest and apparently so was Annabeth but we never got the chance because Silena quickly said "Too bad, No choice" and dragged us away towards her cabin.

(Annabeth's POV)

I was absolutely terrified of what was going on since I had woken up. And now Silena's makeover was going to make it 5 times scarier. She had the three sons of Aphrodite take Percy into another room to choose something for him to wear. He gave me a look that had 'Help me!' written all over it. I smirked at him as he was dragged away but the moment he disappeared, I began to freak out inside my head.

_Oh. My. gods. I do NOT want to end up looking like an Aphrodite girl! _I screamed inside my head. I saw Silena and another Aphrodite girl named Rachel come over to me. Rachel was holding an enormous make-up kit and I silently prayed that all of its contents would not end up on my face.

Silena must have seen my expression and said "Don't worry, Annabelle…Oh, wait it's Annabeth right? Sorry, I must have forgotten. But, anyways, it _is_ just make-up. It won't do you any harm." She smiled at me and I shivered. That's what she thinks.

"Just sit back relax and we'll make you look amazing. Ooooh your boyfriend will be so shocked! What was his name? Peter, Perry…Oh Percy! Right?" Rachel exclaimed with a hand over her heart.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I nearly screamed feeling the blood rushing to my face. They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Suuure, whatever you say…" Silena said then turned around to a few of the other girls in the cabin.

"Stacy, I need you and Rebecca to start working on her hair. Susan and JJ, start picking out her outfit. Carly and Mary…go make sure the boys are doing OK with Percy." Silena gave out orders. The girls all squirmed and moved around to do as she asked.

I could feel someone push me down into a chair to wash my hair and they did it in about 4 minutes flat. I looked in the mirror as someone with extremely long black hair and red highlights started to take a blow dryer to blow out my hair. After she finished she took out the curler and worked on making my hair even curlier than usual.

Then Silena and Rachel began to work on my makeup and I felt completely trapped. I didn't like the feeling of people holding me down and smearing unknown substances onto my face. It didn't feel…natural.

"Oh, my gods Annabeth, you're going to look beautiful…not that you didn't already but this really helped to kick it up a notch," Rachel smiled and stopped applying the eye shadow. She and Silena stepped back and smiled. I was about to turn around and look at myself when they stopped me.

"No! You have to get changed first!" Silena said reaching for my wrist and tugging me back to look at her "Don't look at your clothes though."

"Alright, alright I'm going you don't have to be so pushy," I said now fully annoyed with what was going on. I mean, I've been at this camp like longer than _anybody_ else! Why doesn't anyone remember me or Percy? I rolled my eyes in frustration and walked into the changing room to start getting dressed.

When I walked out, all of the girls were staring at me, wide eyed, like they had just learned that baby rabbits were killed and their blood was the use of dye for lipstick.

"Annabeth, you look…amazing," A girl whose name I knew was Carly said. I only knew her because she was dating my brother, Shane. Otherwise, I couldn't really care less about the children of Aphrodite. No offence or anything, it's just, their skills have no importance to me…

Oh whatever. I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror and was completely Stunned at what I saw. My make-up was done so that it looked natural but still popped against my face because of the blue-green eye shadow they had used. My already curly hair was curled into ringlets and framed my face. I was wearing a grey tank top that actually looked really nice because of gold and silver swirls that went all around it. I was also wearing a navy blue skirt that had a red waist kind of thing. The way I was wearing the outfit made it look kind of like a dress, but not exactly.

I looked and saw that there were hair elastics on the desk behind me. I picked one up and pulled my hair into a side ponytail. For once in my life…I had to say…I looked really….nice. I looked back at all of the girls and was about to give my thanks when Percy burst through the room, screaming "Get your hands, off of me!" When he successfully gained his balance he took a good look at me and his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

(Percy's POV)

I was so confused with everything going on that I didn't even fight back as Silena dragged me and Annabeth towards the Aphrodite cabin. I walked inside and the only 3 sons of Aphrodite grabbed me and started to haul me to the back of the cabin. I sent Annabeth a look that said 'Help me' but she only smirked at me. The three guys, who I didn't even know the names of, looked like models. And trust me when I say I am _not _gay. I just always hear a lot of the girls from around camp describing them like that.

They were also really strong and I had learned in the past not to underestimate the power of a child of Aphrodite. They'd pumble you into a pulp if you called them weak.

When we reached the back the tallest guy shoved me onto one of the beds, which was so neat you could tell the girls were the ones who had made it.

"Look, I really don't want this whole makeover thingy. It's way too girly for me." I said and all three guys cracked a smile.

"Good, 'cause we don't want to give you one," The tall blonde haired guy said again. He looked at me and held out his hand, "I'm Hayden, this is Matt –he said pointing to the guy to his right- and this is Michael," He said pointing to the other guy. They all smiled at me. After a few seconds of silence, I heard the guy on the left, Michael, speak up.

"I'm so sick of being a son of Aphrodite. I mean, I love my mom and all but this –he said pointing to all the neatness of the room- is just too much. I mean sure I like to look nice when I go out and all, It's the genes. But I also just want to be a normal guy, who doesn't get called gay for using a little hair gel you know?" He complained and the other two nodded in agreement. We all started to talk about guy stuff. I even told them they could come hang out with me, Nico, and Grover in my cabin sometime.

"Look man," Matt said running a hand through his spiky black hair, "Silena would kill us if we didn't buff you up a bit. Do you mid putting on those clothes right there?" He said and then pointed to green polo top and dark baggy jeans, "It would really be doing us a favor," He said.

"Yea sure, no prob." I said going to get changed. When I came out Hayden was holding a brush and some gel.

"Now just hold still for two seconds," he said trying to run the gooey green substance through my hair.

"Uhhh, no thanks I'll pass," I said ducking but he just came at me again grabbing my ear and putting the glob on my head and running it through my hair. I saw the door and saw my chance.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed bolting through the door and trying to gain my balance. When I did, I turned to my right a little and saw Annabeth standing there. My mouth dropped to the floor and I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Annabeth, you look, you-you look," And she blushed as I stuttered.

"Great seeing you two, I hope we can do this again sometime, bye!" Silena said as she pushed us out the front door.

"Ummm, OK?" I said and looked around noticing no one was around turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you really do look beautiful," I said and she blushed a few shades darker.

"Thank you. And you look really nice too seaweed brain." She said and looked me in the eyes. I slowly began to lean in and she did too until we finally closed the distance.

It was pure bliss…you know, until everyone came out screaming like banshees and wolf whistling while rover and Juniper came towards us holding a video camera.

"Thought you could hide you little relationship behind our backs huh?" Juniper said and stopped recording the video. She looked right at me and smirked evilly. I blushed a lot more furiously.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?" I screamed at them.

"Well, we were trying to reveal your little romance. Just a little payback for running from our game." Juniper replied with a wink. I quietly seethed.

"Haha very funny! Where are Nico and Kristen?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Their…actually, I have no idea where they are," Grover said with confusion plastered across his face.

"Well we better go and find them!" Annabeth exclaimed and took off towards the forest to look for them. We all followed close behind.

**Guys I'm so sorry I ended there, but really I was just getting crazy with this chapter! **

**I need need DESPERATELY NEED truth and dare ideas for the next chapter! Please please please with a cherry on top?**

**Oh, and also please vote for my pole! I really need to start writing story to upload during the school year!**

**One more thing….REVIEW!**


	6. What REALLY happened?

**Hey guys! WHATS UP? FISHSTICKS! Lolz, ok if you guys are wondering why I am so random today, teehee, it's because I am hooked on a youtuber who goes by the name of thcomputernerd01. **

**.EVER! Guys like seriously, check him out, he's WAY funnier the Fred and Nigahiga, in my opinion any way…I'm not saying their bad, I'm just saying I think he's funnier. I'll put his channel link on my profile for you guys so check him out! If you're crazy and random like me, you'll love this guy. :D**

**Oh and I would like to mention that Lara D. I used your dares in this chapter. Sorry if I didn't use everyone else's some of them I'm going to use in the next chapter and some of them just weren't creative enough…Send me more!**

**Last thing: VOTE FOR MY POLE! **

**OK so the chapter….ENJOY!**

Percy POV (I think I'm just gonna make the rest of the story in his POV, it'll just make it easier)

So, after half an hour of searching the woods, beach, and other random places, we decided to check their cabins. We headed over to the Athena cabin first, being that it was closer.

I could already hear the music that was playing inside of the cabin, mostly guitar strumming. It was really good too. I think I was almost drawn to it. I walked inside alone and looked around; they weren't there as far as I could see. No one was actually.

Just then, Ella, who I knew only because she was dating my brother Brandon, walked around the corner her hair damp and her guitar in hand.

"Hey guys," She said smiling and putting her guitar on the stand.

"Hi Ella…Why is your hair wet?" I asked confused.

"Ask your brother." She said rolling her eyes.

"OK…Have you seen Kristen or Nico?" I asked.

"No…I saw them a little earlier. Nico was like passed out and Kristen was dragging him somewhere. I would check the Hades cabin." She said

"Thanks," I said and she nodded picking her guitar back up and strumming it lightly.

"Tell Brandon I say hi and to meet me up at the lake later tonight." She called after me and I mumbled a 'yea whatever'.

I walked out and saw everyone waiting for me outside. "Let's go check the Hades cabin," I said as we began to walk over. When we did reach the cabin, I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. There was none.

I knocked again and when no one answered I grabbed the handle and pushed it open. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Kristen and Nico. Sleeping…in the same bed. It was creepy.

"Guys come in here!" I said pointing at the two sleeping. Nico had his arm tightly around Kristen, and she was snuggled against his chest.

"Awww, Look at the little lovebirds," Juniper cooed.

"What do we do?" Grover asked.

"We wake them up. Duh." Annabeth said walking over to them, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait wait wait," I said and took the video camera out of Juniper's hands. I smiled evilly at them and turned the camera on. I walked around the bed getting multiple angles of how they were sleeping, laughing silently the whole time. This was _amazing _blackmail.

When I was done videotaping them I turned off the camera and motioned everyone to the door. When I was about to shut the door I screamed, "WAKE UP!" and slammed it shut.

We all ran towards the closest covering and hid behind it waiting for them to come out. It took about 5-10 minutes before Kristen came out by herself checking to make sure no one saw her. Suddenly Annabeth left the group and made a wide circle around one of the cabins next to us. She came out in the front of it, looking as if she was searching for something or someone. When she saw Kristen she ran over to her.

I could mutely hear their conversation, Annabeth saying things like, 'They're back at the beach' and 'when he wakes up we'll all walk over together'. I took that as our cue to sneak back to the beach and wait for them to return. We walked over in silence ducking behind nearby trees and bushes until we thought we were far enough away from Annabeth and Kristen.

"We should probably start the game back up now," Juniper said once we got back to the beach.

"Yea, Who wants to go first?" Grover asked.

"I'll go. Grover Truth or Dare," I asked and he glared at me.

"Dare," He said

"I dare you to eat meat." I smiled and watched him turn pale. Juniper gasped.

"Grover you can't do it!" Juniper said.

"Fine, I won't," He replied glumly, removing his hoodie. I smiled triumphantly and waited for Grover to choose his next victim.

"Percy, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss that tree, for 2 minutes." he said pointing to a palm tree on the edge of the beach, near the entrance.

"Fine," I said and walked over to the tree. I looked back at Grover and Juniper and gave a 'happy?' smile before kissing the tree. I slowly counted to two minutes. When I reached 1 minute 15 seconds I heard someone behind me say, "Is there something you're trying to tell me seaweed brain?"

I turned away from the tree and blushed at Annabeth. I was about to explain when I heard Grover yelling, "Yes! He didn't finish his dare! Remove an article of clothing, Jackson!"

I blushed even redder as I sat down in the group circle again, this time including Annabeth, Kristen and Nico. Sighing I removed my shirt and looked down at the sand. I glanced at Annabeth who was also blushing and looking down. I also saw Kristen turn a little pink and a fuming Nico sitting next to her. I smiled.

"Alright, I think it's my turn to ask, correct?" I questioned and Grover nodded. I looked straight at Nico. Time for payback, baby.

"So, Nico…What were you and Kristen _really _doing while your little prank 'was put in action'." I asked smiling smugly. Both Nico and Kristen blushed…

"Umm, well, I d-don't really- uhhh why don't we play a different game?" Nico said, his voice cracking on a few of the words.

"No I think we'll just play this one," I said and grinned at him. He sighed realizing the sad truth.

His plan had backfired on him.

Miserably.

**Sooo guys did you like it? Please say yes it took me forever to write! **

**Remember to send me more Truth or Dare questions!**

**VOTE FOR MY POLE! And last but not least….**

**REVIEW!**


	7. ONE MORE AN IM SORRY!

**Da da da da! I have RETURNED to fanfiction! I just wanted to make this a public announcement…**

**I've decided I'm going to KEEP this story on my page. I was going through all of my story's and when I was reading this one I was just laughing hysterically. I can't bear to part with it. **

**To gingerroot15 I'm sorry I was being so confusing. I said I was going to send it to you, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I apologize!**

**I think to finish off this horribly written, very cliché story, I need an even clichér end! This story is almost kind of a joke compared to the stuff I write now…**

**So maybe expect the last chapter of Truth or Dare coming soon! But knowing me it won't be all too soon…or will it?**

**GUESS WHAT 7 YEARS LATER FANS! An update is COMING SOON! It's my week off, and even though I should be writing my Global paper, I'd rather fail it to write a chapter for my personal favorite story of mine! I just finished Chapter 12, which will be up TOMORROW (or today technically) 4/10/12! I've already started Chapter 13 and ideas for Chapter 14 are progressing steadily.**

**Thank you so much to my readers who have not given up on me! I love you guys!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**


End file.
